Sealing elements are used in a variety of applications, including thermal management modules with coolant control valves. Typically, the sealing element in a coolant control valve is arranged between a port formed in a housing and a rotary valve body within the housing. The rotary valve body is connected a rotating shaft that rotates the rotary valve body to control the amount of fluid that can pass into or out of the housing via the rotary valve body. In known valve arrangements, a spring is provided between the housing and the sealing element that contacts the rotary valve body to preload the sealing element axially against the rotary valve body. These known sealing assemblies require multiple components to ensure that the sealing element maintains sealing contact with the rotary valve body to prevent leakage and ensure reliable operation.
It would be desirable to provide a simplified sealing element that reduces assembly time and the number of components while providing a reliable axial preload against the rotary valve body.